The Crimson Pact
by BladeAngelx
Summary: On a remote Island off the Shadow Isles the group lies in wait. With the ascension of former High General Marcus Du Couteau the flame of hope in Noxus has never burned so brightly, and never before has this group been so displeased. With the future hanging in the balance blood will be shed from both sides, and at the end of it all even the unethical is acceptable.
1. The Blood Sheath

"Aunt FIO!" the voice rang through the halls of the Institute but there was no reply. The voice was not rushed or scared, it traveled with a certain elegance which everyone in the league had come to know. The soft and gentle sound had graced the halls of the institute for years, and the commander of the sometimes squeaky voice was a small girl of only 15 years. Her silver hair fell down past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes had a tendency to roam wherever they saw. With no discrimination towards any champion of the League the young girl had grown up amongst a culture vast beyond a single city, learning the truths of each champion first hand.

Isame's small frame walked the halls, she seemed confused as she peered around at the plethora of doors surrounding her. As she opened her mouth to call once more a door opened abruptly, a splash of red hair emerged first. As more of the body emerged from the doorway the subtle curves of her body could be seen, and as she looked towards the young girl she sighed. Isame looked at the dark red scar across the woman's eye. It was one of the first things she ever remembered seeing when she was young. The woman was not a stranger and infact had played a part in the upbringing of the child, although her parents were not proud of the woman's contribution.

"Aunt Kat. How are you doing today?" Isame's voice projected forward warming the ears of the woman who now looked at the girl with a blank expression.

"Why do you always have to call me aunt? It makes me feel old." Katarina spoke with no particular emotion in her words.

"How could you ever feel old after performing so well in the match today?" Isame smiled as she approached the woman, "And with all the training and working out, you won't ever get old Aunt Kat."

Katarina stared at the girl with the blank expression for another moment and then grinned happily at the praise.

"What're you doin squirt?" her voice turned slightly more cheery as the signs of lack of sleep became visually apparent to the young girl.

"I'm just looking for Aunt Fio. Why do you look so tired?" Isame smiled happily as she came to a stop only a few feet from the older woman.

"Oh… uh… no reason. She just left, said she was going into town for a while." Katarina's face turned slightly red at the question that had been posed to her.

It wasn't uncommon to find Katarina or Fiora at the other's room as they tended to train together quite frequently. Isame smiled as she remembered what Fiora had joked about only a few days prior. "You see what you don't realize about your Aunt Kat 'ere is that she is like a child, and I am her babysitter." She struggled to hold back a faint chuckle, but Katarina had already spotted her changing expression."And what's so funny pipsqueak." Katarina's face contorted into a suspicious gaze.

Isame laughed as Katarina made the face. "Nothing at all."

Eyeing the girl suspiciously for another minute Katarina's face once again fell blank as her apparent fatigue caught her. Letting out a low yawn she lazily walked back into the room closing the door behind her, leaving the young girl outside the door. Isame eyed the door for a second considering if she should go inside to wait but decided she would go into town looking for the other woman. As her soft footsteps made there way across the floor of the institute she hummed quietly, a song which her father had used to hum when she would fall asleep.

Fiora's form walked through the streets looking for something that never seemed to be in sight. Going from one shop to another she always came out empty handed and as she began to lose hope she spotted what she had been looking for. Making her way through the bustling crowd she came to the stall riddled with weapons. Hanging from one of the small posts that held the stall together she spotted an dagger. Wrapped in a black sheath intricately decorated with gold. As she reached her arm out to take hold of the item however the shop owner grabbed her wrist. Examining the man her expression turned aggressively.

"Might I suggest something more befitting." his voice was laced with a heavy Shuriman accent, his attire matching the accent.

"And what would you suggest." Fiora's expression did not change as she posed the question.

The man looked under the counter retrieving an identical dagger, the crimson sheath flowing into the same gold designs as the other. There was a certain ferocity to this dagger not seen in the identical one hanging from the corner of the stall. As she eyed the sheath more closely her reflection shown in the bright crimson. It was almost like blood as she traced the outlining gold as it formed into a sinister tribal pattern.

"It's a rare crystal found only in the desert. The locals of the area call it the blood of the sands. Many have died in the pursuit of finding the few remaining deposits of the stone, and for a woman of your," the man stopped eyeing the woman, "caliber," he continued, "it would accompany you nicely."

"I was not looking for myself." Fiora told the truth as she eyed the dagger further. "How much for the pair?"

"For you I will sell it at the price for only the one. 200 gold pieces." the man's eyes locked onto hers.

"Do I look like a common fool to you?" Fiora's voice turned violent at the price.

"Do you know how many men died in the pursuit of enough of that stone to make that sheath. 200 gold pieces is equal to the amount of gold that adorns both daggers." the man smiled plainly, "I know who you are Miss Laurent, and I wouldn't offer that price to any person, I can assure you of that."

"Very well. I will take them both." As she reached for the other dagger the man handed her a small leather belt adorned with 2 gold clips. "And what is that for?"

"It comes with the daggers, you'll be needing something to hold them will you not?" the man accepted the 200 gold and motioned for her to leave.

Isame footsteps wandered aimlessly through the streets as she dumbly navigated the crowd. Spotting the straightened slash of red hair she attempted to push through the crowd.

"Aunt Fio!" she yelled

Hearing the voice Fiora turned to see the small girl making her way through the crowd, or at least attempting. Among the bustling streets her small frame shifted dumbly through the crowd as Fiora made her way towards her. Grabbing her hand softly she pulled the young girl towards her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's easy to get lost in the streets?" Fiora scolded the girl subtly

"Aunt Lux was looking for you. She said something about dinner. I can't remember the rest of it, she seemed embarrassed when she answered the door. I think that I woke her up cuz she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear." Isame's innocence was apparent as Fiora began to chuckle softly.

"Oh is that so. I'll have to go and talk to her. As for you, what time did you talk to her?" Fiora asked casually.

Isame's face turned blank as she thought back. "It must've been at 7 this morning or so."

Fiora chuckled once more placing her hand on the young girls back. "Well alright, lets get you back home before you get lost."

Isame's gaze locked onto the Crimson Sheath that hung from Fiora's belt. Her eyes reflecting off the glossy exterior. In the sheath her eyes appeared red. Fiora looked at the girl and smiled.

"Don't tell Aunt Kat. It's a gift for her." Fiora said as she began to lead the youth through the crowd.

As the emerged at the large staircase leading towards the Institute Fiora looked at the young girl with a smile. "Get back home. Your mother is probably worried sick about you."

The sun was just going down over the hills as Isame realized how late it was getting. Without another word she turned and began skipping down the path to the small cottage where her parents resided. Fiora looked once more at the staircase remembering the first time she had ascended. Taking each step she thought of the daggers which were now secured to her waist. The crimson seemingly soaking in the light of the now reddened sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So I'm back with another story. The one that you've all been anticipating since Shadow of the Maven ended lol. This is just the first chapter in a story that could very well be the longest one I've written to date. I have quite a bit planned for this story and am hoping that you'll all join me for the ride. Hope the first chapter is enjoyable. Second chapter will be released next week most likely. I'm currently preparing for finals but I promised a swift release to this story in conclusion to my last story so I found the extra time to finish up this chapter.


	2. Answers to the Unknown

A single flame burned strongly on the large desk located in the corner of the room. A top the desk laid a multitude of books each of which bore a similar symbol and yet to date no one could figure out the origin of the symbol. The man sat in front of the table; his hand pressed against his forehead as he thought. 'Who are they?' The memory played through his mind hundreds of times over the past couple months and yet he could not find an answer. Yet he didn't need an answer, they had already told him who they were, but he was no satisfied. There was a certain apprehension that gripped him as he fumbled through the various texts, but never finding a written record of the group. By word of mouth he had gained minimal information about the men robed in white that had came to him in a dream. 'What happened?' He struggled with the thought as he tried to grasp the situation. Staring at the pile of books in front of him his anger grew. 'What do they mean?' The symbol on the cover of each book was the same, and yet the text inside was written in a long forgotten language. It all seemed so mysterious and yet he knew the truth already. 'These books were left for only one person's eyes, and they shall be delivered to her when the time comes.' As the final thought passed through his mind the single flame erupted brightly and then there was darkness.

The first thing he felt was the familiar weightless sensation. 'Am I dreaming?' Marcus Du Couteau looked forward and yet his eyes perceived nothing.

"The answer is yes Marcus. You are in fact dreaming." The familiar voice of the old sage rang through his ears. As the voice manifested so to did his surroundings. "You've worked tirelessly to find us, just as we to find you, and your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Your questions are to be answered tonight."

"Who were the Seers?" Du Couteau's voice was civil as the old sage approached him placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We were a proud people, not unlike the people who inhabit Valoran today. We were a peaceful people who devoted our lives to understanding the natural order of the world. When the Rune Wars broke out it was ultimately us who paid the heaviest price. We pleaded with the powers of the time to stop their unhindered use of forces that weren't to be tampered with but our cries for peace fell on deaf ears. As the years pressed on we saw the changing of the natural order, and heard the cries of the land. It was then that our people reached a breaking point. There were those of us who held true to the sacred principles of our power. We were told by a higher power not to intervene, and yet the younger members of our order went against this word. They fought with bravery and honor in vain, and it was there that our ultimate downfall began. For those of us who held true to our obligation we went into hiding, fearing reprisal by the powers of the time for the actions of the others. We were right to fear this for it wasn't long before we were hunted like animals. For 3 long years we ran but our power of foresight showed us the outcome. We entered into our exodus with the knowledge that our people would one day meet an end, but we needed time to compile our sacred art. That work now rests upon the desk in your private quarters. There is however a single book which you do not possess." the old man stopped and looked at Du Couteau.

"Where is it?" Marcus looked at the old man.

"The tome which you look for rests on an island far away. Of our entire people there was but a single survivor of the purge that ultimately left us seemingly extinct. This man was a traitor to our people, though we did not realize until too late." the old man's eyes held a solemn look as he stared into Du Couteau's eyes. "He was the informant that led to the demise of our people, but not before our records were concealed safely for a future generation to find. In return for his cooperation the powers of the time allowed him to keep his life, but banished him from the land of Valoran. With the last manuscript in hand he left Valoran in search of a new place to call home, and so he too found it. On a seemingly uninhabited Island the man made a home, but before long he came to know that the island had inhabitants. Through the teachings of our renegade seer a certain counter culture emerged, using our once noble gifts for their own benefit. No doubt they have seen the events that have transpired on Valoran. We have shielded the presence of Isame and of you, for a reason. Isame is nearing her time and I will visit her a few short months from now, when the sky turns white, and the snow begins to blanket Valoran."

"Why have you shielded me from their sight?" Du Couteau looked at the man intently

"Because we had forseen this event coming from centuries past. Even in the afterlife our restless souls are left to wander, until we are freed like the text in the final manuscript. When it was written it was given a lock but no key, for we knew that the key would one day present itself, and Isame alone holds the key. It is your quest to venture out of Valoran and find the book, bring it back, and deliver it to the girl. It is for this reason that we intervened in your fight with Jericho. We had need for you, and so did she. For without you she will never know the bigger picture, and without her you will never find the answers which you seek. Rest now Marcus Du Couteau, tomorrow is a new day."

The old sage's hand descended from Du Couteau's shoulder as he felt an immense weight fall over him. As his eyes shut tight he felt the familiar feeling of his bed. As sleep gripped the man his breathing steadied. A cool breeze drifted through the window extinguishing the flame upon the desk.

* * *

"Isame! Where have you been?" Sona's voice rang happily through her daughter's mind as she entered the small house.

"Well… I went to see Aunt Lux and she told me to tell Aunt Fio about having dinner. Then I went to see Aunt Fio but Aunt Kat said she wasn't home so I went looking for her, and now it's really late." Isame tried to sum up the majority of her day.

"As long as you're home safe I'm happy. You might have to explain otherwise to your father." Sona's voice was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Is he mad?" Isame's voice was low.

"How could I ever be mad at you? Not mad, disappointed. You should have told us where you were going." Talon's voice emanated from behind her where the door the house was closing. "But like your mother said, as long as you're home safe, that's what truly matters."

"I'm sorry." Isame's eyes began to water slightly.

Walking over to his daughter slowly Talon put his arms around her. "Don't cry. Everything is alright, just remember to tell us next time." He smiled softly as the tears began to dry up and a smile stretched across her face.

"Alright." Isame said happily kissing Talon on the cheek softly.

"Now is your school work finished?" Talon's spoke curiously.

"Yep all except for one little bit. When is grandpa going to be around? I have to ask him a question." Isame looked towards her father.

"A question about what?" Talon's words became more and more curious.

"The war." she said quietly turning her eyes to the floor.

"Does it absolutely have to be asked? You know that he doesn't like to talk about it." Talon's words were calm as he spoke.

"Well I wanted to ask him, but I could ask Aunt Irie or Ms. Karma." she spoke softly.

Talon looked at his daughter once more sensing something wrong. 'Don't pry.' His mind gave him the order as he stood up quickly. "Lucky for you I received a letter from him earlier today. He's going to be around in a couple of days before he leaves for diplomatic reasons. Whatever it is that you need to know you need to find out then, because it's likely he won't be around for a while after he leaves."

Isame's face lit up with joy at hearing the news. "Really?" she spoke excitedly almost jumping out of her seat.

"Yes." Talon said plainly.

"Alright. I have so much to tell him, it's feels like it's been years since I saw him last." Isame's face beamed with joy at the thought of seeing the man again.

"Don't overload him to much." Sona's voice rang through her head softly.

"I won't." Isame said as she sat back down softly.

As Sona finished preparing supper Talon sat at his chair. There was something odd that he couldn't quite grasp. He had received the letter earlier but something didn't feel right, almost like it was a forgery. As he continued to think he put the thought out of mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here is the second chapter to the story. Sorry that it took a little longer to release it than normal but I was focusing on school but my finals are over and I should have more time to work on this story now. Small bits of the plot are getting released just to wet your appetites for the events to come. Hope you'll all stick with me for the ride, this story is sure to be some monumental amount of fun for me to write. Thanks again for reading and hope you're all doing well.


	3. The Exodus

There was a knock at the door followed by an exasperated scream of excitement as Isame ran downstairs. As she opened the door Du Couteau greeted her warmly and stepped inside. Bending down he wrapped his arms around the small girl hugging her.

"Grandpa!" Isame's face lit up with joy, "I haven't seen you in a really long time."

Du Couteau was removing his coat and hanging it on the rack when he began to speak. "I wouldn't say a really long time, it's only been a couple of months." Finding the hook he placed his coat on it softly as Sona stepped out from the kitchen to greet him.

"You're looking beautiful as ever dear." Du Couteau spoke as he approached the older woman.

"How have things been going in Noxus?" Sona inquired happily kissing the mans cheek softly.

"They've been coming along nicely." Du Couteau hugged Sona as Talon began his descent down the stairs, the small note clasped in his hand.

"What of this political trip you'll be taking? Where are you heading?" Talon spoke with no particular emotion in his voice.

"What trip?" Du Couteau was curious to know what his student was speaking about. As Talon approached him he handed the note to Du Couteau. As Marcus studied it quickly he ran through possibilities in his mind. Taking Talon by the shoulder he led him a little ways away from the other two. "I didn't write this, where did you get it from?"

"I received it in the mail yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was a forgery or not, it looked legitimate enough, but something felt off." Talon spoke quietly not wishing to alarm the others in the room.

"We have much discuss, but we'll do it tonight, when they girls are asleep." Du Couteau raised his head turning around and smiling. Isame ran over to him hugging him around the stomach tightly.

"Grandpa, I need your help with a school project." she spoke quickly before seeing the look that her father gave her, "If you don't mind." she added quickly before releasing her arms from the man.

"It shouldn't be a problem at all dear. What do you need to know?" Marcus looked down into the little girls eyes wondering how the old sage expected such a young girl to take on the task ahead of her.

"Well…uh." Isame struggled to find the correct words to ask the question in her head.

Talon spoke up with no emotion in his voice. "It's about the war. If it's not any trouble."

Du Couteau's eyes turned sorrowful as he replayed the horrid memories in his mind. As he looked down at the young girl her eyes began to mirror his own and he smiled softly. "For you it shouldn't be a problem at all. I only hope you don't need to know any gruesome details." Du Couteau crouched down wiping the few forming tears from Isame's eyes.

"No details. It's for a project on strategy. I just need helping figuring out certain aspects of the battles. Why they were fought where they were and who had a tactical advantage. That sort of thing." Isame's eyes displayed no sign of emotion as she spoke.

"That should be no trouble at all. Why don't you show me what you've got done already. I'll try to help you with anything that you're missing or need help figuring out." Du Couteau breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to relive the carnage of the old days.

Isame rushed up the stairs returning with a packed folder. Inside there were maps with different markings signifying routes used and instillations on the surrounding areas. As Marcus looked at the maps he was surprised to see how detailed they were. "Where did you find all of this at?"

Isame looked at him seeing the surprise on his face. "I got help from a lot of people. Aunt Irie, and Miss Karma. Daddy helped me with a few and Aunt Kat. I was hoping to talk to Mr. Heimerdinger but he didn't seem overly enthused about it."

"That's alright. Much beyond robotics I'm not sure Heimerdinger has to much to offer you on this front." Marcus laughed quietly examining the maps once more. They were almost perfect, laying out where the major troop instillations were located, as well as artillery and supply lines. "So what did you need help on?"

"The Battle at Placidium." Isame's words continued to hold no emotion. "I didn't want to ask Aunt Irie. I didn't want to hurt her."

Du Couteau smiled at the kindness portrayed by the young girl and removed one of the blank maps from inside the folder. As he spoke he outlined the area that the battle took place at. Showing Isame the strong points of the Noxian front and also the instillations on the Ionian side. His words absorbed into her mind with tremendous retention. As he continued to speak Isame began to draw the symbols onto the map signifying the areas of special interest. As the discussion came to a close Du Couteau added in a small word of respect. "You know, it was Irelia that showed us that not even the most well thought out strategies can fail under the foot of people who show true love for the land that they inhabit. It was a terrible thing that happened to that girl, but it was her who was the deciding factor in the battle."

Standing up slowly Du Couteau glanced at the clock. Sona was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner while Talon sat on one of the couches in the foyer reading a paper. "Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner." Du Couteau smiled at the young girl.

"Alright." she stood up and hugged him again "Thank you for the help." she scurried out of the room and up the stairs.

Du Couteau walked silently to the couch standing in front of Talon. "Walk with me." He motioned to the door.

Talon stood up and walked across the room. Du Couteau retrieved his jacket and put it on. Opening the door the pair walked out and began trekking across the courtyard. "I know where the note came from, but you will think me crazy if I tell you."

"Try me." Talon's words were stone cold."Months ago when we were in Noxus I had a near death experience, only to be saved by a man robed in white. A long forgotten sage to an ancient order of balance. He did not save my physically, but somehow he healed my wounds and here I stand today. He told me of a prophecy that his people had seen centuries past, and now their people are all but wiped out. I believe the note came from them, from the seers." Du Couteau spoke slowly to let Talon grasp the weight of the situation.

"And just what is this prophecy that they spoke of?" Talon looked at the other man wanting to know.

"It's about Isame, and you are her father. Tell me what have her tests shown?" Du Couteau looked at Talon now with a similar expression.

They continued to walk slowly, "They haven't shown anything, but she is still young. There is magical potential within her, but nowhere near the scale to be anything of a threat to her or anyone else. She is an extremely quick learner." Talon's voice was stoic as he spoke.

"Has there been anything else that you've seen yourself." Du Couteau asked with a concerned tone.

"Months ago she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She said she had a bad dream. She wouldn't tell me what about, but I knew it was personal. I didn't want to pry but I did anyways and she revealed to me that she had seen in the dream. I was on the Fields and I was dying, but not the normal way. A week after hearing what the dream was about I encountered the dream first hand. There was a problem with the summoning and the mental link that keeps us safe was broken. Just as I realized the true pain of the blades cutting at me I felt myself began to fade, but I wasn't going back to the start. I remained motionless and aware as my body began to grow cold." Talon's words were still stoic.

"Then it's beginning to happen." Du Couteau spoke and Talon looked at him confused. "Foresight. It was revealed to me that Isame is the last of the Seers. What she experienced was not a dream but a vision of events to pass. The note that you received was accurate, I wasn't going to leave without telling you all. I didn't write it but yet here I am. I'm leaving but not for diplomatic reasons. There is an Island somewhere further than the Shadow Isles. I'm going there to find something, something for Isame."

"What should we do? Sona and I?" Talon looked at the other man.

"Fate is an odd thing, and we can no more escape it than we can run from it. Keep her safe, I have some books for her to read. They were left by the Seers centuries ago destined for her and only her. They're a remarkable people, and the old sage who saved my life visited me in a dream the other night. He told me that her initiation was at hand, and that the final piece of her understanding lay with a group of renegades on a long forgotten Island. So I will go to seek it out, to bring it back to her. In hopes that it may help her in understanding what is happening.""This all seems so far fetched." Talon began to speak but stopped looking for the correct way to continue. "What makes you believe that this is true?"

"What you've told me is all the more proof that I need. If anything happens to her in the next few days just show your support but do not pry. My guess is that she will be secretive at first. Afraid of the fate that has seemingly been forced upon her. Keep her strong, and I will return soon. The books that I've acquired are on their way from Noxus to here. They should be arriving in the next few days. Tell her that they are a present from me. And tell her that she will know when the time is right to read them." Du Couteau placed his hand on Talon's shoulder. "Now I believe dinner should almost be ready, can't stay out to late lest we make them worry."

"What did the prophecy speak of?" Talon asked the question knowing he wouldn't receive a full answer.

"It was never revealed to me, only that one day the last Seer would bring unity to Valoran. It seems so strange that such a fate would rest on the shoulders of such a young girl, but it never said it had to happen all at once. That's why we must show her our full support, and offer her as much help as we can. She should not have to bare this burden alone." Du Couteau stepped forward opening the door to the house.

As the two entered the room Sona had just finished setting the table. As they stepped into the dining area they sat down as Sona set the food in the middle of the table. Isame came downstairs in a hurry, her hair still damp from her shower. Her bright blue eyes shined brightly in the light and she smiled happily.

As they finished eating Du Couteau hugged the girls once more and kissed Isame on the cheek. "I'll be back when I get back from my trip. I hope you'll have much to tell me." He smiled softly as he exited the house and climbed into small car which had brought him here.

As the car made it's way back to Noxus Du Couteau's eyes slid shut. There was a small voice in his head even while sleeping that seemed to soothe him. "You've done what is best Marcus. You will find the book, and you will see first hand the prophecy of which I have spoken. Rest well, for the path ahead is long and deadly. But you will succeed. Even in the darkest of places there is always a light that guides us. It is us that must be able to perceive the light which is so readily in front of us."

His breathing was steady as the car made it's way into Noxus. As he woke his body was well rested and he walked into his private quarters. Opening a large armor case he withdrew the ceremonial armor of the High General. On the top of the case was a small rack which held two very ornate swords. Du Couteau had never seen them before but as he looked at them he smiled. The red stone seemed to absorb the dim light from the candle, like blood it flowed smoothly down the sheaths and into the ivory hilts. As he packed the armor up and took hold of the swords placing them carefully into a bag. As he stepped out of the room he did not look back, only thing forward to the task at hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Here's the third chapter release. The story is becoming more and more dynamic and will take on a few independent plot lines of it's own but each of them will be important to the overall story. No spoilers on who will be focused on or have their own plot line, but needless to say I'll make sure they are all written well and that they will each hold significant importance to the story. One thing that I've been working on very hard is not having chapters that are simply used for "filler" although I see each chapter as having a meaning a lot of the time it seems like I'm just writing it to show a passage of time. I'm beginning to stray away from doing so and working on making each chapter it's own important piece of the story. With all the being said I hope that you all had a good Holiday season, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.


	4. A Gift Long Overdue

The silence in the room was broken by a gentle knocking on the door. To any normal set of ears the noise wouldn't have registered, but for the assassin the sound seemed amplified. She sighed heavily looking beside her at the red haired woman curled up in a ball. She smiled slightly and began to crawl out of bed. Aware of her naked body she quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body before exiting the bedroom to check who was knocking. There was a slight creak as she pulled the door open slightly to peak through. The long silver hair of the young girl told her who it was and she opened the door further motioning for her to come in.

"How are you this morning sweetheart?" Fiora's voice was slightly tired but joyful.

"I'm alright. Mom and Dad said they had to do a few things so I thought I'd come see if you were awake." Isame smiled brightly sitting softly on the large couch.

"Is that so. Well I'm awake now. Have you eaten anything yet?" Fiora smiled enjoying the young girls company.

"No not yet. I was thinking of going to the cafeteria for breakfast. But last time I was there this blonde guy kept trying to talk to me. He seemed really centered on himself and his career as an 'explorer' though. Almost like he was trying to impress me or something." Isame's eyes roamed around the room as she spoke in a bewildered voice.

Fiora's face turned red at the mention immediately knowing who it was. "Ezreal tends to do that a lot. If he gives you any trouble just let me know. I'll set him straight. Pestering such a young girl is so unbecoming of him. He must be at least 10 years older than you." Fiora chuckled making note to confront the man next time she saw him. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, but I'd hate to impose." Isame replied happily.

"Nonsense. You must eat, it's important for a growing child." Fiora stood up and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge. "Eggs sound good?"

"Yeah, but you really-" Isame began to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"Nonsense child. It's no trouble at all." Fiora replied happily placing a pan on the stove and turning it on.

Just as she went to sit back down a knife came flying through the apartment making contact with the wall behind her. At the other end of the room Katarina stood with no clothing on. The look on her face was both groggy and angry at the same time.

"Why'd you steal the sheet! Do you know how cold it is in-" Katarina quickly covered her chest quickly noticing Isame sitting on the couch. Her face turned bright red as she tried to speak but no comprehensible words would come out.

"Good morning Aunt Kat." Isame's voice was cheerful as she examined the athletic body of the other woman.

"Good morning." Katarina spoke quickly before making a dead sprint back into the bedroom. She returned a moment later wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and her underwear.

"Good going, now you're going to give the child nightmares." Fiora laughed heavily looking at the half asleep Katarina standing in front of her.

Katarina's eyes turned to flame as she rushed forward grabbing the sheet from Fiora and ripping it off. She ran lazily back into the bedroom and the sound of her jumping onto the bed was apparent. Fiora now stood in front of the other girl trying to cover herself.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I take showers, it's not like I haven't seen any of this stuff before. Not like you two are boys or something." Isame's voice was emotionless as she looked at Fiora's head avoiding the other area's of her body.

"It's indecent sweetheart. You are a guest and shall be treated as such. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I have to wake the other child up and get dressed." Fiora's face was bright red.

"Aunt Fio. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Isame's eyes seemed to scan the entirety of Fiora before once again making eye contact.

"Thank you sweetie. Someone may have told me once or twice." Fiora motioned towards the bedroom before giggling softly. As she made her way into the room there was a loud crack.

"What was that for!" Katarina's yelled loudly before another loud crack.

"Why would you do such a thing in front of such a young girl!?" Fiora's voice was angry.

"You heard what she said. You're pretty and stuff, maybe you should walk around like that more often. You know that I like it." Katarina's voice still echoed through the room as she teased the other woman.

There was a loud sigh from Fiora. "Sometimes I think you're more a child than she is."

"Then why do you keep letting me stay here." Katarina continued to tease Fiora.

"Just get dressed and come eat breakfast." Another loud crack sounded through the apartment before Fiora emerged in a casual outfit. She smiled at Isame happily and Isame smiled back.

"You really need to stop hitting me. Any more of that and I'll stop doing that thing that you really like. You know what I'm talking about. The thing where I…" Katarina trailed off as Fiora's face turned bright crimson.

Isame listened not understanding any of what Katarina said. Her face shown with confusion as she tilted her head back and forth trying to put the pieces together.

"… You love that don't you?" Katarina finally stopped as she emerged from the room wearing her regular clothing.

"Aunt Fio. What was Aunt Kat talking about?" Isame's head was tilted slightly side ways as she looked towards Fiora.

"It's nothing child. Just forget what she said. When you're older you'll understand." Fiora's face was bright red still but she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the young girl didn't understand.

The sound of eggs being cracked was accompanied by the aroma of bacon and sausage. Fiora stood diligently at the stove while Katarina took a seat across from the young girl.

"So what brings you around this morning squirt?" Katarina smiled happily at Isame.

"Mom and Dad had things to take care of. I thought I would come spend some time with my favorite Aunts." Isame smiled. "How did you get to be so physically fit Aunt Kat? I wish I looked more like you." Isame pulled up her sleeve and flexed to no avail.

Katarina laughed quietly. "It's a lot of work. If you'd like you can come train with me."

Fiora turned around harshly and looked at the other woman. "And just what would you teach her? She's an innocent little girl."

"What I've already taught her all the self defense stuff. I meant weight training." Katarina stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

Fiora sighed once more as Isame began to speak again. "Sounds interesting, but I'd probably just hold you back." Her voice was slightly solemn as she turned her eyes towards the floor. "I'm so small, and you're so big."

"We all have to start somewhere don't we?" Katarina knelt down placing her hand beneath Isame's chin and raising her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll start off slow and you'll learn in no time. Alright?"

Isame smiled happily nodding her head and extending her arms. She wrapped her arms around Katarina's neck softly pushing her head into Katarina's shoulder. Fiora stood in the kitchen smiling softly.

"The look oddly fits you somehow." She giggled.

Katarina glared daggers at the other woman but smiled softly placing her arms around Isame's back. Fiora clicked the stove off and placed 3 plates of food onto the small table in the foyer.

"It smells delicious Aunt Fio. Maybe you can teach me sometime." Isame looked up at the Fiora.

"Why don't you ask your mother to teach you? She's a much better cook than I am. I know the basics, but I think she is a better bet to instruct you in that subject." Fiora smiled at the girl.

"I'll have to ask her sometime." Isame retrieved the from from the table and began to eat her breakfast. Fiora and Katarina followed suit and soon the plates were empty and the three sat slouched back on the couch.

"I got to see grandpa last night. He helped me with my project." Isame smiled happily.

At the mention of her father Katarina stood up and collected the plates and silverware and placed them in the small sink. "Is that so?"

"Yep. He wanted me to give you this as well." Isame retrieved a small box from her pocket and handed it to Katarina.

She opened it slowly retrieving the small note from inside.

'_A little something to remind you that I'm still around. I know that I wasn't much of a father as much as I was a mentor to you, but I am still your father. A father who would like to know his daughter better, and make up for lost time.'_

A single tear slipped down Katarina's face as she folded the note back up. Inside the small box there was a small ornate throwing knife. As she picked it up she realized that it wasn't for throwing but as a show piece. The knife was well balanced but the gold inlay of the blade told her it wasn't for practical use. Placing it back in the box she set the box on the table.

"Where was he headed?" Katarina asked.

"On a diplomatic mission. I'm not sure where too, but he said he'd be back soon." Isame smiled at her.

"I've got a few errands to run. If you want to come and train meet me here at around 3 PM. I'll show you where the training room is and we can get you started." Katarina smiled softly before waving and exiting the room.

"Why do you suppose she was in such a rush?" Isame asked Fiora who sat on the couch silently.

"Her relationship with her father wasn't great. He taught her everything that she knows, but it's just the way that Noxus is. It makes people do a lot of things that aren't great, but it's all to ensure some level of safety. I imagine the note she read must have said something worth while, or else she probably wouldn't have been so careful with it." Fiora stood up slowly. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I'm not really sure. There are no classes and I don't really have much to do." Isame looked at Fiora. "Do you need help with anything?"

Fiora smiled back at her. "I could probably think of a few things."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So here's the first real chapter which brings Katarina into the story. The main portion of the story is laid out establishing all of the characters, now comes all the action and fun stuff. Hope you'll all continue to read as I think this will be my best fanfiction yet. Leave me a review to let me know how you're liking the story so far. Tell me what I'm doing correct and what I'm doing wrong. What you'd like to see more of and what you'd like to see less of. Any and all criticism is appreciated. My main goal with these stories is to write something I can be proud of and to try and write a story that all of you can enjoy. So if there is anything that I'm doing extremely wrong let me know, and if there is anything I'm doing extremely right let me know as well, and I'll try to fix what is wrong and keep doing what it is you all like. Once again thanks to everyone for reading. I'll let you all know that I personally read each and every review and although I might not respond(cuz I don't like sending private message, makes me feel a tad bit wierd) I do read each of them, and I take to heart any and all suggestions that people give me. Other than that I hope you all had a Happy New Year and good luck to each of you on succeeding at those New Years vows.

A bit of a look forward to this year for me. I'm hoping to keep writing this story successfully and also hoping that I can make releases that will still maintain a high quality of writing. I'm actually hoping that this story will take me up until around the end of October. When November comes around I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo and the story that I write might be posted on here. (I'm not sure if it's going to be a fanfiction or something that I write independently) Something to look forward to. If I do not post that story on I'll definitely find a place to publish it online if anyone would be interested in reading an original work.


	5. Training Day

The morning air held still as Marcus made his way to the small boat. As he walked he spoke inaudibly under his breath. The words ran through his mind as an oath and as he approached the small board leading onto the vessel he stopped. He was still mouthing the words that filled his mind and as he finished he looked behind him. The vacant field held still and for the first time in a long time he felt the sensation of fear creep into his body.

"If ever there was a time to pray, than let this be that time. I ask you to lend me your strength, and your insight. I ask that you deliver unto me the resolve to face all that may come to pass, and to wash my hands of the blood of my enemies. I ask that you bring me peace on this voyage, and I ask above all that you watch over Isame, and let no harm come to her. For this I will gladly pay my life. For her I will be a martyr." he turned around silently and crossed onto the the final line which tethered him to the dock he was set afloat and the old sage's voice entered into his mind.

"Fear not Marcus, the path that you walk is in fact righteous, and for your past you will be forgiven. I do not claim to be god, or have a connection with the being. What one must realize is that inside of us all there lies a hero, waiting to be unleashed. Where once you played villain you now play the part of the hero. Know that you are not alone, and that the spirits that have passed walk with you on this journey. We will allow no harm to come to the girl, and for you we offer our blessing. Rest now and feel the heroic power that emanates from your center, the energy that it gives off, and accept it. Make it your brethren and hold it close, and it will not fail you. Imagine it as a golden sphere which encompasses you in it's light, and know that it cannot be broken by anything. If for a second you begin to believe that this sphere is not strong enough it will shatter and leave your mind defenseless to the heretics which inhabit the island. Now rest Marcus, the voyage is long, and you will need all of your strength. I will not say that the path will have no bloodshed, and it will be hard, but you will succeed."

As the voice faded off Marcus was left in the dim light of the dawn to come. His body was heavy, his eyes tired, and as he spoke the final words of his last oath his eyes closed heavily. The only sound the waves against the side of the boat.

Isame's small frame stood foolishly inside the training room. Around her were assembled a few of the other champions, beside her Katarina stood firmly. There were weights and other training apparatus all around her, and as she looked at the room she smiled. Isame stood shyly behind the larger female feeling out of place, but as she felt Katarina's hand come to rest on her shoulder she looked up. Katarina looked down and smiled back. A few of the other inhabitant looked at her dumbfounded, but each with a look of indifference.

Among the assorted champions one walked towards her politely. It was Garen and the smile displayed on his face told Isame he was in high spirits. As he approached he grinned at Katarina causing her to roll her eyes back. Isame caught this and quickly glanced back to the large man coming their way.

"And what are you out doing today Katarina?" Garen was now standing directly in front of her.

"This is my new recruit," Katarina said cooly as she produced Isame who was clinging to her side, "She's going to start training today."

Garen looked at the small girl with disbelief but quickly changed his expression and extended his hand. "Well then I guess we've got a lot of work to do." Garen chuckled loudly causing the rest of the room to sigh in annoyance.

"How did you get so big Mr. Garen." Isame's voice was squeaky as she tried to muster the courage to speak.

"All in due time young one. For now move at your own pace." Garen smiled happily turning his attention back to Katarina. "Don't work her to hard Sinister Blade."

With his final remark Garen grabbed a towel from the large cupboard to the side and wiped his forehead. With a final wave he exited the training room. Katarina motioned Isame to various pieces of equipment, allowing her to see how the others were using them. As they moved Katarina made sure to explain about safety precautions and other ways to keep the girl safe while she trained. As they were finishing their round Ezreal came through the doorway causing the inhabitant to laugh quietly. Locking his eyes on the young girl he strode across the room trying to look nonchalant.

It was a feeble effort as everyone in the room looked directly at him. As he approached he began to speak but was immediately cut off by the red haired assassin. "What do you want Ezreal?" Katarina's voice was seemingly angry to see the man.

"Woah, no need to be hostile. I just wanted to talk to her for a second." Ezreal's expression turned fearful as he looked at the larger woman.

"And what could you possibly have to talk to her about." Katarina smirked slightly.

"Well she's in the training room, I figured I would lend her a few pointers." Ezreal tried to sound cool but his voice was shaky.

As the words left his mouth there was heavy laughter which came from a single being in the back of the room. As he pushed with one last burst of strength he propelled the bar which looked to weigh nearly 500 lbs, back onto the rack and sat up. He looked at the small blonde boy and chuckled once more.

"And what's the laughter for Olaf?" Ezreal was becoming more and more annoyed that his plan was back firing.

"Do you even lift bro?" Olaf's voice resonated through the room with such force that Ezreal was visibly shaken from it.

The entire training room erupted into a fit of laughter. As the laughing subsided Ezreal turned to walk away, his head low from embarrassment. Isame felt a twinge of sympathy for the man and ran to his side quickly. Grabbing onto his hand softly he turned around. Smiling politely Isame began to speak softly. The words were inaudible to the others in the room and as Isame began to turn Ezreal smiled and exited the room.

"And just what did you have to say to him." Katarina's face was stricken with curiosity.

"It was nothing, but you all didn't have to be so mean to him." Isame looked displeased at their treatment of the other man.

"It's nothing at all Isame. He knows we're just playing around." Olaf's voice once again struck as he moved to the next bench and took a seat.

Looking directly at the brute Isame glared, "He sure didn't act like it, and neither did any of you. You should really apologize. It was very rude for you to just make fun of him, rather than offer him help."

Olaf was speechless that such a young girl would look at him and speak to him in such a way. Standing up quickly he approached the girl only to have Katarina step in front of her. "What do you plan to do Olaf?"

"Nothing at all. I'm surprised by her bravery. You don't actually think I would hit a child do you?" His voice was not as powerful as before as he spoke casually.

"Then what do you want with her?" Katarina's voice held stern as she stared the man down.

Turning around Olaf began to leave the room. "I guess I should go find him."

"Thank you." Isame's voice called towards him but there was no response.

"Alright, so now that all of that is over, would you like to start?" Katarina looked at the child.

"Sure." Isame's face was glowing feeling relieved that they could finally begin.


	6. Calm Before the Storm Pt 1

As night began to settle over the Institute a seemingly unnatural silence accompanied it. Few champions noticed the change but those who were vigilant felt the uneasiness which it brought. The dim lights began to shine through the windows and all around a thick fog began to descend. Cutting the sight from the champions eyes many retreated back into the building. Singed's Bar was packed and the same could be said about the establishment run by the Rabble Rouser Gragas, but even in these breeding grounds of social interaction the silence held firm.

Isame's form walked gracefully through the halls looking from side to side. All of the faces seemed familiar, but each held a different expression than normal. It was subtle and she didn't notice at first, but with each second she began to sense the change in demeanor. As she walked towards the crossing point of the two wings she caught a glimpse of Fiora who was walking only 20 yards ahead of her. Increasing her pace she easily caught up to the other woman."What are you doing out so late Aunt Fio?" Her voice was cheerful as she came to walk beside the red head.

"It's not so late. For me at least. I should ask you why you're not home." Fiora smiled as she continued to walk. "It's getting very foggy outside though. I think it may be best for you to stay in tonight. You never know what predators are lurking out in the fog."

"What do you mean lurking?" Isame's voice was filled with confusion.

"Not all of the champions in the league are so nice young one. Nights like this the outer perimeter holds dangers of it's own. Rengar and Kha'zix are sure to take advantage of this momentary blindness of the council. You can stay with me and Katarina this evening." Fiora smiled again taking the child's hand.

"Well, if you insist I suppose mom and dad won't mind. Can we go over to Aunt Lux's? I always like to have tea with her on nights like these." Isame's face was as cheerful as always.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Fiora smiled at the idea having not seen much of Lux since her and LeBlanc had become exclusive.

As the two made a turn down a nearby hallway they saw the door into the lavish apartment that belong to the Lady of Luminosity. As they approached Isame ran ahead and knocked on the door gently. As the door swung open slightly there was a hint of purplish flesh. As the door opened further LeBlanc's form became clear and she smiled politely."How are you doing this evening Miss Emilia?" Isame smiled gladly her voice becoming slightly more cheerful.

"I'm doing wonderful young one. Please come in. The hallway is no place for conversation. Lux should be back any moment now." LeBlanc motioned for the two to enter the apartment.

The scent of lavender was present in the apartment. It was not an overwhelming smell and it added a certain homely atmosphere to the room.

"So what are you two out doing this evening?" LeBlanc inquired curiously offering them a seat on the couch.

"Well I was just on my way back from a nightly training regiment. When I ran into Isame here I told her it's best to stay in tonight, with the fog and everything." Fiora smiled at the other woman.

There was something about LeBlanc that always seemed surreal. An age to her eyes that was not characterized by her outward beauty. A certain pain in her eyes that could never be cleared. Now as Fiora looked into her eyes she did not see the same thing she'd seen so many times in the past. Instead there was a warmness to the two spheres and Fiora smiled noticing it.

"I see. It was probably the best idea. This fog brings with it a silence which even I am not accustomed to. Something mysterious that I've never felt before." LeBlanc turned her head and looked out the window into the ever thickening fog.

LeBlanc made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a kettle off the shelf and filled it with water. Placing it on the stove she clicked the burner on and made her way back into the foyer. Making her way across the small room she stood in front of a large desk. Opening the lower right hand drawer she withdrew a small brown box and opened it. Withdrawing a single item she closed the box and returned it. As she made her way back across the room she extended her arm towards Isame.

"I want you to have this child. To keep you safe." LeBlanc's words were kind but held a certain tone that told Isame she meant the words she said.

A small necklace was dropped into Isame's hand. As she raised it to her eyes she examined the intricacy of the jewelry. It was crafted from what appeared to be gold and was shaped into a strange symbol that Isame didn't recognize from any of her classes. A blood red stone was set in the center of the symbol giving off a faint pink glow.

"What is it Miss Emilia?" Isame was curious as she absorbed the beauty of the piece.

"It was handed down to me from many generations of the former Black Rose. In those days they believed it to ward off evil spirits and realign the energies within a person. Bringing back the purest energy from the world around us. I expect Taric might have more of an explanation if you want to know more. He knows much more about the magic of the world than anyone else. It has always brought me peace in the face of darkness, and now I want you to have it. In hopes that if something ever occurs it might protect you as it protected me." LeBlanc smiled softly taking the necklace softly and placing it around Isame's neck and clasping it shut.

"Thank you so much Miss Emilia. It's really very pretty." Isame beamed with joy.

The door squeaked open and the next sound was that of Lux squealing in happiness as she ran towards Fiora. Throwing her arms around the other woman they fell to the ground."How have you been Fio?" Lux's voice was excited as she stood back up.

Fiora slowly got back to her feet. "Maybe next time give me a warning Lux," Fiora laughed lightly brushing herself off, "I'm doing just fine. Little Isame here wanted to come have tea with you this evening."

Lux focused her gaze on the young girl and beamed with joy. She noticed the necklace hanging around her neck and fixed her gaze on Emilia and smiled. "That's a really pretty necklace Isame. Make sure you don't lose it." Lux said all of this happily hugging the young girl.

LeBlanc had made her way back into the kitchen and was retrieving tea leaves from a cupboard. As she placed them into the kettle she once again made her way back into the foyer and sat down beside Lux. Leaning over she kissed the other woman softly.

"You two really love each other don't you?" Isame said happily closing her eyes.

"Yes we do." Lux said cheerfully pulling away from LeBlanc.

Fifteen minutes passed in conversation about recent events in the League. The loud squeal from the kettle told them that the tea was ready. LeBlanc stood once more but was pulled back down Lux.

"Don't worry I've got it." she smiled happily and stood up going into the kitchen.

A couple minutes later Lux returned with a tray and 4 cups of tea. As she placed them on the small table in the center of the room each person grabbed one. Taking a sip Isame's face lit up.

"It's so good. How do you make it Miss Emilia?" she asked politely.

"It's all in the leaves child. You just have to find the correct ones. It might take a bit of extra time but I get them from a tea supplier in Ionia. Ever since our visit there I've not found a better cup of tea." LeBlanc smiled happily.

Isame turned her gaze to the window once more now seeing that the fog made a nearly solid wall against the glass. As she watched the fog time seemed to slow down and her eyes became heavy. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes closed tight. There was a roar of thunder in the distance and then there was darkness. Still aware of the situation Isame wondered what was happening. Surrounded by complete darkness she allowed herself to let go of her basic senses. She was not sure if she was standing or not, and with each passing second she grew more and more frantic. Just as she was about to cry out for help a bright light came into view. Focusing on the point Isame willed it closer, not sure if she was actually capable of moving. As the light drew closer it blinded her completely. As the light intensified she lost her grip of reality and listed lazily into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So I know I haven't released anything in quite a while. I was working on straightening some things out in my own personal life and sort of let my writing fall by the way side. I'd like to apologize for not letting you guys know, but the good news is that I'm back, and these 2 chapters are very long overdue. I plan to jump directly back into writing and hope that all of you will join me as we continue this story. As far as the story in itself goes I have a lot of great idea's that I've come up with over the months, as well as the original ideas I had from the beginning. With all of that said I hope you all enjoy chapter 5 & 6, and I hope to see you around for the rest of the chapters.


	7. Calm Before the Storm Pt 2

'How much was a dream?' the question ran through her mind as she stood silently. Her new robes hung loosely from her small frame as she tried to recount her final memories. She remembered the night at Lux's but as she tried harder she was unable to trace herself to this moment. 'What happened?'

"Do not be afraid child. Ask not these questions but the more important questions. Do you accept this gift to use?" the sages voice played calmly through her head.

The sun shone brightly over the field and she smiled. 'I do.' With a newfound sense of purpose she strode back towards her home. 'How do I explain this to mom and dad?' she quietly contemplated as she walked. Thinking back her parents had always been supportive and she didn't figure that this would be any exception. A strange feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Unable to place a word to it she expelled the thought from her head and forgot about it.

* * *

As the small vessel made its own way through the open sea Marcus slept. He had not woken since he left. Trapped in a series of dreams that made him replay his entire existence to this point. There was a soft echo through his head before his eyes once again sparked into life. Looking around to try to gather himself he remembered where he was. His body felt reinvigorated almost as though even the weight of time had been lifted from his shoulders.

"The island is nearing. You must be alert Marcus. No doubt they have spotted your approach. Be swift in your action and allow no hesitation. Foresight is a gift that was given to man to be used for good, but the heretics of this island will not be so kind. Keep your mind clear. Let slip even a single doubt and they will ravage your mind with vision that you can't hope to understand."

As he ascended the small staircase to the deck he looked out to find the dark sky. How long had he been gone? One, two, maybe three days? As he struggled with the thought the voice once again spoke.

"It matters not how long you have been gone, only that you come back. There is always time for thinking later, but for now prepare yourself for what is to come. This final trial and what will come next will be of your own choice."

As the clouds broke in front of him they revealed a shore line covered in jagged rocks. To his right there was a small inlet into a harbor. Manning the wheel he adjusted his course accordingly as the vessel glided across the water. Each second brought him closer to the island and the scenery did nothing to calm him. Each direction he looked bared the resemblance to a long forgotten civilization. The buildings were visually falling apart, but upon closer inspection he found that they were simply made in such an odd fashion. As the vessel finally slid further into the harbor Marcus dropped the anchor. He was still 25 meters from the shore, but he would not risk his only escape from the island being stolen or destroyed. 'I'll go the rest of the way swimming.' His mind told him it instinctually as he strapped the long sheath to his waist. With one final look back he lifted his foot over the rail and vaulted into the open water.

There was a splash and then the inexplicable cold. It gripped his body almost immediately forcing the air from his lungs. As his head once again resurfaced he gasped trying to control his breathing. Mumbling under his breath he was thankful for the small harbor and it's modest protection from the crushing waves of the ocean. Slowly regaining control of his limbs he made his way towards a dark spot in the shoreline. Somewhere safe for him to make camp for the night. There was a scream that echoed through the silence of the night. It seemed to come from every direction as he pulled himself onto the bank. His night sight had kicked in and as he examined the bank he made his way towards a thickly forested area. Making his way carefully through the brush he came to a clearing. 'This will do for now.' As he lay on the hard ground he allowed himself a moment to lower his defense, and again the voice coaxed him.

"They're not aware of your presence yet. You best move as far inland as you can before sunrise. A top the mountain near the center of the island lies a temple. There lies the artifact that you seek. Now move Marcus before sun up."

Rising from the ground he examined both direction but it was pitch black. Remembering the direction he had come in from he made his way inland; hoping to find his destination quickly. His progress was slow however; the vegetation of the forest was thick and Du Couteau found himself held up at every turn. Hacking and slashing through the vines he tried to stay as silent as possible. The strangeness of the situation occurred to him almost suddenly. In the past he'd always been an infiltrator but never had he feared being found out. The blade was all that he knew in those days, and he knew it better than anybody else. Now as he moved inland he found himself worried about being heard. So worried in fact that it left a knot in his stomach. 'What will they do if I'm found.' He tried to expel the thought but it would not leave. Swallowing hard he pushed forward seeing a small light ahead of him. 'Is it a patrol?' He crept his way closer and laid down in a thick patch of grass. As the light approached he found 2 armed men walking down a narrow trail. Breathing in deeply a familiar question occurred to him. 'Are you ready to do what is necessary.'

Crouching low he waited. The light didn't slow as it approached him. How many steps? The time seemed to slow down as the 2 men approached. 'Please forgive me.' A silent prayer that didn't cross his lips as he leapt from the grass. There was no sound. He had done what he was trained to do and caught the men off guard. As they struggled to unsheathe their blades Du Couteau's steel met its first mark. Driving his blade forward quickly it punctured the light armor that the scouts wore. There was an explosion of blood but still no sound. The smaller of the two scouts turned as if trying to speak but Du Couteau's blade sliced cleanly into his neck silencing him. With one quick motion Du Couteau turned the blade and drug it sideways splitting the flesh of the mans neck. As the lifeless body fell to the ground the other scout took hold of the General's arm. His grip was strong and Marcus was unable to break it. With his weak hand he reached behind his back unsheathing the small dagger on his waist. Driving the small blade into the brute's arm his grip was broken but not for long. His arm swung around quickly reaching for the General's neck. Ducking low Du Couteau drug his foot across the ground and planted a fist directly into the brute's chest. Losing his balance the brute fell heavily to the ground and Marcus was not obliged to give him time to get back up. Grabbing his sword quickly he thrust it heavily through the man's shoulder. There was no cry of pain.

Rather the man gripped the blade calmly pulling it from the fresh wound. A wicked smile spread across his face as he got back to his feet. Pulling the blade towards him he positioned his fist and connected directly with Du Couteau's jaw. As he fell to the ground he took a moment to rethink his strategy. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a concussive force to his ribs. He was sent back a few feet by the force of the kick. Trying to stand once more he coughed feeling the fresh blood flowing from his mouth. 'This is going to be fun.' His instinct gripped him as he prepared himself. Disarmed he was left at a major disadvantage to his enemy who was nearly three times his size. Dashing forward he formed his index and middle fingers together driving them forward trying to hit the ever present pressure points of the man in front of him. With each new prod there was no progress and soon Du Couteau found himself on the wrong side of a vicious right hook that made him crumble back to the ground.

"Is this really all that you have to offer? And the way you killed my cohort made me think so much more highly of you." The man's voice was muffled by laughter.

With each passing second Du Couteau felt himself fading as his own instincts began to take over. The animal buried inside of him was coming back and it terrified him. Trying to keep his head on straight he once again stood. His sword was only a few yards to the side but he couldn't cover the distance fast enough. Pain gripped his ribs as he applied a little pressure to them. 'Broken.' he thought to himself. 'One last trick.' Once again dashing forward he went head first into the brute. As his enemy threw another punch Du Couteau ducked and slid under him. As he went between the giants legs he grabbed the back of his armor. The momentum of his slide allowed him to easily rip the brute off his feet sending him collapsing heavily back onto the ground. There was an audible crack sound as his opponents head smashed and rebounded off the hard ground. Not wasting any time Du Couteau rushed to his sword and brought it high into the air. As his opponent began to stand once more Du Couteau drove his blade swiftly through the man's chest. Jumping into the air he kicked the man in the chest heavily springing back and landing a few feet away. With one last push of energy he rushed forward and tore his blade diagonally down the man's face. As the man fell heavily back his body became limp.

Crouching down Du Couteau examined the two bodies, checking their pockets for anything of use. There was a folded map with multiple strange markings on it that he could not make any sense of, but they must be important to have been marked the way they were. Putting it in his pocket he drug the two corpses into the forest out of sight. Breathing heavily he examined his hands. 'It's happening again.' Standing up he pushed forward. The only thing on his mind finishing his mission and getting off the island as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **No I haven't forgotten about the story. I lost internet for a couple days and was unable to post this chapter but here it is for you. I'm still working back into my regular releases so sorry if they are a little bit slow. Be assured that I'm getting back into the swing of things and new chapters will continue to be released. I'm thinking about bringing a guest author in for the next chapter(no word on who) but it's bound to be a really fun writing experience for myself. As November nears I'm getting more frantic about finishing up this story so that I can get to working on my NaNoWriMo story. As it stand now I have a notebook with a flow chart for this story and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger, and very possibly might turn into my longest story yet. So I hope you are all geared up for a long one.


End file.
